Baby, It's Cold Out There
by CJS51703
Summary: The cold late at night isn't good for Alphys. Luckily, she has a wonderful fishy wife.


*****Hello, everyone! So, after doing some school-mandated community service hours, working a lot on some stuff for YouTube, and drinking some coffee, here I am! This is sort my wintry special, even though Christmas is mentioned. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

"When are you gonna be done, babe?" Undyne asked over the phone, sounding quite a bit like a whiny child.

"I-I'll be done in a l-little bit. I j-just have a f-few more things to d-do," Alphys said from her end.

Undyne sat down on the couch. "I can't believe you have to work so close to Christmas-and so late at night, too! This is, what, the fourth night in a row you've had to do this?" she said.

"F-fifth," Alphys corrected.

"Same difference. Anyways, I'm giving you one more hour. If you're not home by then, I'm coming to that lab and dragging you out by your stubby little tail, okay?" Undyne said.

"It's not s-stubby! Just... sh-short!" Alphys retorted. She sighed. "I'll get d-done with things as f-fast as I c-can, o-okay?"

Undyne tried to hide the exasperation in her voice. "Okay, sweetheart. I love you," she said. "I love you t-too." Then, Alphys hung up. Undyne sat down at the coffee table, strong and slim form sinking into the couch.

She looked at the cookies and hot chocolate waiting there, peppermint sticks losing their stripes in the mugs. She sighed. "Just get home."

XxX

An hour and a half, and Alphys was still gone. Undyne was being generous, but she was actually scared now.

She tugged on her cozy red sweatshirt, slipped on boots as she went towards her battered-up car. A slam of her fist against the windshield, despite some of the ice cutting her hand, cleared it enough to where she could drive.

She bandaged her hand quickly with some of the spare supplies in the glove box before driving into the freezing night.

XxX

The whole lab was dark, and it was colder than the outside air. Undyne felt a chill run down her spine, but she turned on her phone's flashlight so she could get around.

"Alph! Alphys, it's me! It's freezing in here! Get your butt down here!" she yelled as she walked around. She was walking for maybe half an hour before she tripped over something.

Or rather, some_one._

Alphys was curled up on the floor, out cold. Undyne was automatically terrified and clueless as to what to do. Then, it occurred to her. Alphys was a reptile.

Reptiles needed warmth.

Immediately, Undyne whipped off her sweatshirt and put it on Alphys, scooping her up and dashing outside. She figured that being on foot would get her home faster than driving. So, she bolted.

XxX

The water in the bath tub was cranked up to full heat. Undyne undressed Alphys and gently laid her in the bath tub to where she would be up to her chin with hot water. Once that was so, Undyne turned off the water and waited impatiently.

After a little while, Alphys' brown eyes finally began to open. Undyne felt a weight leave her chest, and tears from relief nearly came to her eye. "Thank God you're awake... you scared me to death..." she said.

Alphys shifted in the bath tub a bit. "Wh... what h-happened? I r-remember being at w-work... then e-everything went f-fuzzy, a-and I was just f-freezing cold..." she recalled, still in a bit of a daze at first.

Undyne reached into the tub and held her wife's hand. "I guess ya froze over at the lab working so late. Either come home earlier or invest in some space heaters, okay? I thought your nerd brain knew that you can't stay in the cold," she said.

Alphys looked embarrassed. "Jeez... I-I'm sorry..." she said.

Undyne kissed her cheek. "Just don't do it again."

XxX

After Alphys had sufficiently warmed up, she dried off and put on pajamas. Undyne put on some pajamas too. The two soon walked down and saw the hot chocolate mugs with peppermint sticks and the tray of cookies. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about these," Undyne realized.

"Y-you wanted me to c-come home so... w-we could sh-share these?" Alphys guessed. Undyne nodded. "Yeah, but it's probably cold by now," she said. Alphys took a sip from one of the mugs. "N-no, it's fine," she said. Undyne sat down on the couch. When she tasted the hot chocolate and cookies, sure enough, they were still pretty warm.

"Cool. Sit down with me, babe," she said. Alphys did so, her mug in hand as she curled up to her wife. Undyne pulled a fuzzy blanket over them both as she picked up the remote to search for the Christmas special she'd recorded (Mew Mew's Winter Wonderland, of course).

"Think you could cut back on the late nights for a bit, Alph? At least until the New Year? I know you gotta work, but you're my wife too. And it's hard to love on you like you deserve if I'm here at home and you're doing your nerdy science stuff in the freezing cold," she said.

Alphys thought about it, looking around. Hot chocolate and cookies. A cozy couch and blankets for watching whatever made the girls happy. And a wife who had run out into the cold of the night, probably saving her life. At last, Alphys nodded, smiling.

"I-I can do th-that."

*****This was actually inspired by the fact that for the past three or four school days, I've gone out to my brother's car to leave and his car is literally covered in ice. I can make out the individual crystals. It's that cold. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
